


Lace Snowflakes

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Lace Making, M/M, needle tatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Dori offered to show Bilbo how dwarves make snowflakes. But Balin notices, and they argue over who's is better.
Relationships: Balin/Dori (Tolkien)
Kudos: 4





	Lace Snowflakes

The hobbit watched in fascination as Dori wound silvery thread over and under the long needle Beorn had provided. As the dwarf leaned in to show him the lace he was making, Balin wandered into the room, having just finished reading Ori's latest writing.

"Working up another doily?" he asked Dori, who blushed, but didn't look up.

"Actually," Dori responded tightly, "Bilbo here asked if dwarrows did anything besides metalwork. I'm showing him my famous snowflakes."

"I taught Lady Dis herself to make lace, I really think I should be the one to show Bilbo dwarrow lace."

Bilbo watched apprehensively as the two got increasingly heated in their argument. Finally, he interrupted with, "Why don't you both show me? Balin, I believe Dori got this thread and needle from Beorn."

The dwarves looked at the hobbit, then at each other, then Balin was out the door to find their host.

"Why'd you have to do that for? You know-"

"How you feel, yes, yes I know Dori. But have you ever thought of just telling him?" Bilbo gave a little sigh.

"You're one to talk, pining after Thorin the way you do." Dori glanced at the hobbit, who was glaring back at him.

"I told you not to mention that! What if someone hears you?"

"We're alone until Balin returns-"

"Which could be at any moment! Are dwarves really so bad at secrets?"

"Not usually," said Balin as he re-entered the room. "But Bilbo lad, anyone not as dense as Thorin can see you pining."

Laughing at Bilbo's scowl, the dwarf turned to Dori, who was once again bright red.

"You're about to see the greatest snowflakes in all of Erebor, Dori."

"The men of Dale may likely disagree, Balin."

Snorting, Balin decided not to respond and got to work with his own lace snowflake. Bilbo thought the movements were similar to his mother's prefered method of lace - needle tatting. The almost finished snowflake in Dori's hands was almost angular despite the fluidity of the movements used to create it. It wasn't long before Balin held a snowflake as well.

After a few hours, there was a flurry of snowflakes between the three. Balin had engaged Dori in yet another debate, this time over the finer points of tea blends. Bilbo watched the dwarves make lace, then excused himself to find a needle and thread of his own, but his absence went unnoticed by his companions. Now the hobbit was trying to make dwarvish lace as well.

"Brother," Dwalin said as he looked into the room.

Only Bilbo looked up at the warrior. He tried again.

"Brother."

Bilbo quickly stood and went to the dwarf in the doorway.

"It's time for supper," Dwalin grumbled. "Master Burglar, maybe later they will notice."

"Doubtful." Bilbo suppressed a giggle. "But Dwalin, how is Nori? I heard a chaos from the kitchen earlier…"

And off they went, leaving the pair in the drawing room to their lace snowflakes.


End file.
